debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Truth Bullets/Cthulhu (Call of Cthulhu) RT
This is only for Cthulhu himself, this isn't regarding the Mythos. All of the excerpts here come from the original Call of Cthulhu by H.P. Lovecraft. I recommend it if you need a good read. 'Fear/Madness Inducement and Dream Manipulation' While resting deep in the sea, he gave strange nightmares to residents of nearby shores. >"When, after infinities of chaos, the first men came, the Great Old Ones spoke to the sensitive among them by moulding their dreams." However, it was also said the ocean provided a barrier so that thought in Cthulhu terms could not pass through. >"The great stone city R’lyeh, with its monoliths and sepulchres, had sunk beneath the waves; and the deep waters, full of the one primal mystery through which not even thought can pass, had cut off the spectral intercourse." Meaning he would bypass resistances to mind hax. Depending on the type of person, these dreams varied in ability. Scientists gave minor examples of acute fear: >"four cases of vague description suggest fugitive glimpses of strange landscapes, and in one case there is mentioned a dread of something abnormal." However one scientist albeit did lots of conspiracies on dreams was thrown into a delirious state where he kept repeating himself to no end: >"The youth’s febrile mind, apparently, was dwelling on strange things; and the doctor shuddered now and then as he spoke of them. They included not only a repetition of what he had formerly dreamed, but touched wildly on a gigantic thing “miles high” which walked or lumbered about." This would also lead us to believe Cthulhu is miles high. Cthulhu even dream manipulated people across the Earth. >"On the other side of the earth poets and artists had begun to dream of a strange, dank Cyclopean city whilst a young sculptor had moulded in his sleep the form of the dreaded Cthulhu." This also suggests he can use body puppetry to make people praise him. This state of madness continued from March to April. >"On April 2nd at about 3 p.m. every trace of Wilcox’s malady suddenly ceased. He sat upright in bed, astonished to find himself at home and completely ignorant of what had happened in dream or reality since the night of March 22nd. " However, more artistic people with less secular views and more theosophical views on life reported much greater insanity. >"the intensity of the dreams being immeasurably the stronger during the period" >"Some of the dreamers confessed acute fear of the gigantic nameless thing visible toward the last." One such man went violently insane for a course of several months before dying due to sheer madness. >"One case, which the note describes with emphasis, was very sad. The subject, a widely known architect with leanings toward theosophy and occultism, went violently insane on the date of young Wilcox’s seizure, and expired several months later after incessant screamings to be saved from some escaped denizen of hell." At one point he started affecting the entire world. >"The press cuttings, as I have intimated, touched on cases of panic, mania, and eccentricity during the given period." >"Here was a nocturnal suicide in London, where a lone sleeper had leaped from a window after a shocking cry. Here likewise a rambling letter to the editor of a paper in South America, where a fanatic deduces a dire future from visions he has seen." His mere actions he somehow used to kill men in his sleep drove people who dreamt it insane. >"March 23d the crew of the Emma landed on an unknown island and left six men dead; and on that date the dreams of sensitive men assumed a heightened vividness and darkened with dread of a giant monster’s malign pursuit, whilst an architect had gone mad and a sculptor had lapsed suddenly into delirium." >"The west of Ireland, too, is full of wild rumour and legendry, and a fantastic painter named Ardois-Bonnot hangs a blasphemous “Dream Landscape” in the Paris spring salon of 1926. And so numerous are the recorded troubles in insane asylums, that only a miracle can have stopped the medical fraternity from noting strange parallelisms and drawing mystified conclusions." 'Strange Buildings' Cthulhu rules over his society of R'lyeh, deep under the ocean. Different objects from R'lyeh have surfaced and been claimed across the world, and each of them completely defies human knowledge in their structure. This included a statuette of Cthulhu from a dark voodoo cult: >"No recognised school of sculpture had animated this terrible object, yet centuries and even thousands of years seemed recorded in its dim and greenish surface of unplaceable stone." >"Its vast, awesome, and incalculable age was unmistakable; yet not one link did it shew with any known type of art belonging to civilisation’s youth—or indeed to any other time. Totally separate and apart, its very material was a mystery; for the soapy, greenish-black stone with its golden or iridescent flecks and striations resembled nothing familiar to geology or mineralogy." Further builds related to Cthulhu went against geometrical norms. >"Geologists, the curator told me, had found it a monstrous puzzle; for they vowed that the world held no rock like it." And a description of R'lyeh, Cthulhu's city deep in the ocean, was all wrong in geometrical forms. >"He talked of his dreams in a strangely poetic fashion; making me see with terrible vividness the damp Cyclopean city of slimy green stone—whose geometry, he oddly said, was all wrong." For more regarding R'lyeh's geometrical standards: >"He had said that the geometry of the dream-place he saw was abnormal, non-Euclidean, and loathsomely redolent of spheres and dimensions apart from ours. Now an unlettered seaman felt the same thing whilst gazing at the terrible reality." >"It was, Johansen said, like a great barn-door; and they all felt that it was a door because of the ornate lintel, threshold, and jambs around it, though they could not decide whether it lay flat like a trap-door or slantwise like an outside cellar-door. As Wilcox would have said, the geometry of the place was all wrong. One could not be sure that the sea and the ground were horizontal, hence the relative position of everything else seemed phantasmally variable." >"In this phantasy of prismatic distortion it moved anomalously in a diagonal way, so that all the rules of matter and perspective seemed upset." Through this it would definitively be 4-D and non-Euclidian geometrically. Some of his fear inducement killed 2 guys when they saw him. >"Of the six men who never reached the ship, he thinks two perished of pure fright in that accursed instant." A physical description of Cthulhu: >"The Thing cannot be described—there is no language for such abysms of shrieking and immemorial lunacy, such eldritch contradictions of all matter, force, and cosmic order. A mountain walked or stumbled. God! What wonder that across the earth a great architect went mad, and poor Wilcox raved with fever in that telepathic instant? The Thing of the idols, the green, sticky spawn of the stars, had awaked to claim his own." More of R'lyeh being non-Euclidian: >"Johansen swears he was swallowed up by an angle of masonry which shouldn’t have been there; an angle which was acute, but behaved as if it were obtuse." Cthulhu drives a guy mad with mere perception: >"Then, bolder than the storied Cyclops, great Cthulhu slid greasily into the water and began to pursue with vast wave-raising strokes of cosmic potency. Briden looked back and went mad, laughing shrilly as he kept on laughing at intervals till death found him one night in the cabin whilst Johansen was wandering deliriously." Seeing him also overwhelms your consciousness with infinite cosmic perceptions. >"Then came the storm of April 2nd, and a gathering of the clouds about his consciousness. There is a sense of spectral whirling through liquid gulfs of infinity, of dizzying rides through reeling universes on a comet’s tail, and of hysterical plunges from the pit to the moon and from the moon back again to the pit, all livened by a cachinnating chorus of the distorted, hilarious elder gods and the green, bat-winged mocking imps of Tartarus." 'Higher-Dimensional Existence and Immortality' Cthulhu was described as lurking behind life in time and in space: >"he saw the city and the Thing, but I shall never sleep calmly again when I think of the horrors that lurk ceaselessly behind life in time and in space, and of those unhallowed blasphemies from elder stars which dream beneath the sea, known and favoured by a nightmare cult ready and eager to loose them on the world." 'Intangibility' Cthulhu is one of the Great Old Ones. Great Old Ones are described as having form but not being made of matter. >"These Great Old Ones, Castro continued, were not composed altogether of flesh and blood. They had shape—for did not this star-fashioned image prove it?—but that shape was not made of matter." 'Nigh-Omniscience' He, alongside the other Great Old Ones in sleep, was aware of his surroundings and everything happening in the universe. >"They knew all that was occurring in the universe." 'Power Nullification' Before being into a sleep resembling death a sleep that is death, as he transcends life and death themselves, he cast a spell upon himself and the other Great Old Ones to nullify the effects the effects on his 4-D body, preserving his thoughts so that he could affect the real world through sleep. >"They would never really die. They all lay in stone houses in Their great city of R’lyeh, preserved by the spells of mighty Cthulhu for a glorious resurrection when the stars and the earth might once more be ready for Them." Conclusion Cthulhu is a Low 2-C character with Immeasurable speed. With his thoughts he can induce varying degrees of madness, fear and even body puppetry, negating resistances to his mind hax. He transcends life and death, and has a passive power nullifying aura that works on a 4-D scale. Merely looking at him can kill you through shock or madness. Finally, he operates on a non-Euclidian geometrical space. This allows him to passively deny Euclidian principles. Category:Blog posts